The Fate of the Damned
by Lady Trek
Summary: Ardelia finally catches Clarice and Hannibal after more than a few years of searching. Follows novel cannon.


Agent Ardelia Mapp unfolded the area map of the estate out onto the table so that the assembled agents could all get a good look at it. She let a few moments pass before starting the brief meeting.  
  
"Now I needn't remind any of you how important it us that they be captured alive. They are more useful to us living and breathing, than they are dead. So here's the layout. Johnson's team will be here, in the left woods waiting for the order to come and secure the left side of the house. Murphy's team is waiting in the river down stream from the house. Williams will take the rear, and my team and I will take the front" she let them take that in before continuing.  
  
"I will go in first, but let me remind you again that these are very, very dangerous criminal geniuses, one of them at least. If it comes down to it, shoot to stun, or wound, but NOT to kill. Are there any questions?" Ardelia asked.  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
"Okay, let's move 'em out." Mapp said rolling the map up and heading out the door. She walked to the specially customized Navy sedan and climbed in the passenger side. As her 4-man team filed in after her, she took a deep breath to steady herself. Without prompting, the driver pulled out of the impromptu HQ, a Wal-Mart parking lot, and started down the road that led to the estate.  
  
Guns were checked, rechecked, and checked yet again as they drove, everyone a bit on edge because of the criminals they were supposed to apprehend. Finally, they arrived at the road blocks the local authorities had set up in anticipation of the criminals fleeing. From then on, they had to walk.  
  
Ardelia exited her vehicle, and looked around at her teammates. Upon receiving nods from all, she started walking through the woods that surrounded the house, taking point. As she quietly, yet quickly, walked closer tot he objective, she silently prayed to whatever deity that happened to be listening that she and the criminals get out of this without a hitch.  
  
"Rainbow One to all teams, status" she whispered into her headset and microphone.  
  
"Gold One to Rainbow One, we're on our way to the dock."  
  
"Red One to Rainbow One, in position"  
  
"Blue One to Rainbow One, we're set"  
  
"Rainbow One to all teams, I'm going in. Once I get to the door, move to your second positions." Ardelia ordered. She took another look at her ready gun, and took a deep breath before starting towards the front door. Perhaps not the smartest way to approach a criminal's hideout, but the direct approach never worked before. It might just, you never know, she told her boss earlier that month.  
  
As Ardelia neared the door, it slowly opened and Clarice Starling stepped out. Ardelia immediately pointed her gun at her, and took up a firing stance.  
  
"Freeze! Don't make any sudden movements!" Ardelia said nervously.  
  
Almost as if the command wasn't heard, Dr. Hannibal Lecter joined Starling in the doorframe. With somewhat of a mildly annoyed look on his face, he sighed.  
  
"Here it is, at last, my Dear. Though I am not totally surprised, I must say I had hoped it would be a long time in coming." He said looking at her lovingly.  
  
She nodded and slowly turned her body to face his, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on the opposite one.  
  
Whispering softly directly into her ear, he asked softly, "Are you ready?" His only reply was a sigh, to which he responded, "I once told you that I would never allow myself to be put back in prison. That thought remains true. Though I am prepared to sacrifice myself to steer clear of that option, are you?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Wherever you go, Hannibal, so too will I." She looked up into his eyes and they slowly came together for a long, almost apologetic kiss before movement in front of the house became somewhat of a blur to the agents.  
  
A reasonably green agent saw both of them moving to what appeared to be their weapons, a Harpy and .45 respectively, and fired off three short bursts from his weapon. Before Mapp knew what had happened, Lecter and Starling hit the ground, still locked together in a very loving embrace.  
  
And as the agents rushed forward cautiously to the bodies, they expelled their last living breaths uttering their love for each other. Just as the air finally left their lungs, two new babies wailed in two very different corners of the world. 


End file.
